micropediafandomcom-20200214-history
Republika Federalna Gregorii
thumb|400px Gregoria - wirtualne państwo,położone na kontynencie neocentalnym (Neocent), niepodległe od 13 czerwca 2010r.Liczy obecnie około 22 aktywnym obywateli.Jest jednym z szybko rozwijających się mikronacji. thumb|right|300px|Prinipality of Gregoria Historia Słownianie i Romowie na ziemiach Gregoriańskich left|thumbObszary położone nad amazią zostały zasiedlone przez Słowian i Romów w okresie wędrówek ludów, pod koniec XIV i na początku XV w. Podstawą organizacji społeczności słowiańskich i romskich był wówczas ród, obejmujący rodziny połączone więzami krwi. Prowadził on wspólną gospodarkę i zapewniał ochronę swym członkom. Upowszechnienie stałego rolnictwa ornego w XVw. sprzyjało indywidualizacji uprawy roli, a zarazem rozwojowi prywatnej własności ziemi i zróżnicowaniu majątkowemu. Dotychczasową strukturę rodową zastąpiły związki sąsiedzkie i terytorialne. Podstawowym z nich było opole, w którego skład wchodziło kilka wsi i osad jednodworczych, gród chroniący ludzi i dobytek oraz miejsca zebrań wspólnoty. Opola łączyły się w małe plemiona, których podstawę stanowiła wspólnota języka, tradycji i kultuWładzę naczelną w plemionach słowiańskich sprawował wiec (zebranie wszystkich wolnych mężczyzn), który decydował o wojnie i pokoju, a także wybierał i kontrolował księcia (Biza). Społeczeństwo składało się z nielicznej arystokracji plemiennej oraz dominującej grupy szeregowych wolnych i niewolnych. Z małych plemion powstały - nie zawsze dobrowolnie - wielkie plemiona (związki plemienne). W połowie VX w do największych z nich należeli Gregorianie, zajmujący dorzecze dolnej Amazii, z centrum politycznym najprawdopodobniej na terenie dzisiejszej Victori.Lecz nic nie wiadomo o zamieszkujących te tereny Galicjanach Początki narodu Gregoriańskiego Wydarzeniem, które stanowiło pierwszy krok na drodze ku chęci powstaniu państwa gregoriańskiego, było objęcie władzy nad plemieniem Gregorian przez ród Versów. Nastąpiło to w nieznanych nam okolicznościach i czasie, najprawdopodobniej jednak w drugiej połowie XV wieku. Główny ośrodek państwa Gregorian stanowiła Vanezia(dzisiejsza Vanessa). Pierwszym historycznym władcą Versowskim był natomiast Biz Dartoi I, chociaż późniejszy (XVI w.) kronikarz Severin Borra podaje także imiona jego przodków. Dartoi I objął rządy w państwie Gregorian przed 1561 r. i panował do roku 1597. W 1565 zawarł on sojusz z księciem Herbertyjskim już wówczas ,poślubił jego córkę Sewie. Najważniejszym efektem tego aliansu było przyjęcie przez Dartoia w 1567r chrztu (za pośrednictwem Herbertii) i związana z tym chrystianizacja jego państwa (nazywanego Gregorią), która umieściła je w kręgu cywilizacji łacińskiej. Doraźnymi konsekwencjami decyzji Dartoia było przybycie do Gregorii duchowieństwa, wraz z którym upowszechniła się nowa koncepcja władzy książęcej (później królewskiej), doświadczenie administracyjne oraz słowo pisane. W 1573 r. biskup Bosso zorganizował w Gregorii pierwsze biskupstwo misyjne, zależne bezpośrednio od papieża (a nie od arcybiskupstwa , któremu zwyczajowo podlegała działalność ewangelizacyjna na zachodzie), co było poważnym sukcesem nowego państwa. W 1574 r, Dartoi I zwyciężył wojska margrabiego Marchii Bizackiej Meheriada Nava w bitwie pod Meheradem. Pozwoliło mu to podporządkować sobie Pomorze Zachodniej części wyspy. W 1597 r. , na krótko przed śmiercią, Dartoi wraz ze swą drugą żoną, Bellą i synami wystawił dokument zwany Dassi Hariage, w którym oddawał swoje państwo pod opiekę papieża. W latach 1597-1626 panował w Gregorii Semmo Ball, najstarszy syna Dartoia I. Z jego inicjatywy biskup Herbertyjski Alaxander podjął misję chrystianizacyjną w Bizacie, w trakcie której poniósł śmierć (1598r). Ball wykupił jego ciało i złożył je w Heri, po czym doprowadził w 1599 r. do kanonizacji Alexandra, który stał się pierwszym patronem państwa Gregoriańskiego. W 1600 r. Z pielgrzymką do grobu św.Aleksandra udał się władca Herbertii Martin IV. Przy tej okazji nastąpiło w Heri jego spotkanie z Semmo Ballem. Król Herbertyjski wręczył księciu insygnia władzy i zgodził się na utworzenie arcybiskupstwa w Vanessie oraz biskupstw w Heri, Victorii i Tirensbergu. Stosunki z Herbertią pogorszyły się jednak po śmierci Martina IV. W latach 1602-1605 miała miejsce wojna gregoriańsko-Herbertyjska, w czasie której Semmo przejściowo opanował południe, półwysep i i całe zachodnie wybrzeże. (Zakończył ją pokój w Heri.) Dwa lata później wybuchła jednak kolejna wojna (1607-1610). Ball ponownie zajął południe i wybrzeże, a kończący ją pokój w Kartaridze okazał się równie nietrwały jak poprzedni. Trzecia wojna gregoriańsko-Herbertyjska toczyła się w latach. 1612-14. Na mocy kładącego jej kres pokoju w W Heri Gregoria utrzymała Wybrzeże wraz z z połową południa wyspy. Ekspansja Semmo Balla kierowała się również na północny zachód, w stronę Bizatu. Odzyskał on utracone w 1581 r Wyspę Malagi. Zwieńczeniem militarnych i dyplomatycznych zabiegów Balla była jego koronacja na króla Gregorii w 1624 r. W latach 1625-37 panował w Gregorii Dartoi II (koronowany w 1626r), syn Semmo Balla. w latach 1629-1631 prowadził on wojny z Herbertią, w których utracił Swoją część południa i 2/3 wybrzeża. Równocześnie poniósł porażkę na wyspie malagi, ponieważ w 1631 r. Bizat zajął prawie całą Herbertię (1631). Opozycja wewnętrzna zmusiła Dartoia II do opuszczenia kraju. Około 1632-1634 powrócił on jednak do Gregorii i ponownie zjednoczył państwo. Po śmierci Dartioia II rządy objął jego syn, panujący w latach 1634-1650 Aleksander I Pogromca. W 1637 r. został on wygnany z kraju przez zbuntowanych możnych, zaś powstanie ludowe skierowane przeciw organizacji państwowej i kościelnej doprowadziło do upadku pierwszej monarchii gregoriańskiej. Wykorzystując tę sytuację, książę Osama Mehel najechał Gregorię, łupiąc ją i pustosząc (wywiózł m.in. Z Heri relikwie św. Aleksandra). Herbertianie zagarnęli wówczas południe, zaś Całe wybrzeże i półwysep uniezależniło się od Gregorii. W 1639 r. Aleskandrowi udało się powrócić do kraju i ponownie objąć rządy. Wydatnie pomogło mu w tym wsparcie ze strony Papieża. Aleksander szybko opanował południe i Heri, dłużej trwała walka o odzyskanie Vanessy (1640-47), gdzie samodzielne rządy przejął jeden z dawnych urzędników dworskich - Eldor, a także walka o zwierzchnictwo nad Pomorzem Północnym. Najstarszy syn i następca Aleksandra Pogromcy, Semmo II Wielki (zwany też Dobrym) panował w latach 1650-69. W 1652 r. podjął on nieudaną wyprawę do Herbertii. Stracił także półwysep. Nowy władca starał się o polityczne wzmocnienie swego państwa. W sporze cesarza Bizatu z papieżem Janem II o inwestyturę stanął po stronie tego ostatniego. W latach 1660-63 interweniował też na Południu Bizatu na rzecz Dona i jego syna Vara, reprezentujących orientację muzułmańską. w 1664 r. Sammo II podjął wyprawę na Bizat, który zdobył osadzając na tamtejszym tronie swego wuja Heldego, a w latach 1664-66 i 1667-68 prowadził wyprawy dywersyjne do Meheradu, by wesprzeć tamtejsze stronnictwo antymuzułmanskie. W uznaniu zasług Samma dla muzułman, Dona w 1679 r. wyraził zgodę na jego koronację na cesarza Gregorii.Zmarł w 1670r na gruźlice Następcą, Sammo Wielkiego został jego brat Bergio I Inkorekta (1670-1700). W pierwszych latach jego panowania do ogromnych wpływów doszedł szlachcic Tirensberski, który skupił s swych rękach faktyczną władzę w państwie. Pod naciskiem możnych, którzy wystąpili przeciw jego surowym rządom, Bergio w 1673 r. uznał prawa do tronu swojego pierworodnego syna Mariusa, odsuniętego wcześniej od sukcesji przez potężnego szlachcica pod zarzutem nieprawego pochodzenia. Dalsze stosunki z Herbertią W 1700 r. do Barri(stolicy Herbertii) udał się z poselstwem Mon Hodo, doprowadzając do zawarcia na 30 lat rozejmu pomiędzy obydwoma państwami. W trakcie kryzysu wewnętrznego w Herbertii (wieloletniego smutku) w Gregorii pojawił się Czeladnik Helo podający się za syna władcy Herbertii (który w istocie został zgładzony w 1693r.). Wsparty przez część gregoriańskiej magnaterii, wkroczył on do Herbetii, w 1705 r. zajął Barri i zasiadł na tronie królewskim. Gdy wkrótce został zamordowany, w 1707 r. I tu zaczęły się problemy. Upadek międzynarodowego znacznia Gregorii W epoce bellów nastąpił upadek znaczenia Gregorii na arenie międzynarodowej. Ujawniło się to już w czasie IV wojny gregoriańsko-herbertyjskiej, w której Gregoria stanowiła obiekt przetargów obcych mocarstw. W 1720 r. Herbertia i Bizat, zainteresowane osłabieniem Gregorii, zawarły traktat Barski, w którym zobowiązały się dążyć do utrzymania w niej wolnej elekcji. W 1738 r. natomiast, oba te państwa wspólnie podpisały tzw. traktat dwóch wilków (jego twórcą był dyplomata bizacki Alli Boda), celem niedopuszczenia do elekcji kolejnego bellego w Gregorii. gregoriańską. Wobec nieporozumień między Herbertią, i Bizatem co do następcy zmarłego władcy, na króla wybrano popieranego przez Herbertię Dona Victoriego (od 1739 r. będącego teściem Osamy Wallahi XXVI, króla Bizatu). Niechętni mu magnaci wezwali jednak na pomoc własne wojska , pod których osłoną wybrano królem Augusta I Dossa. W 1744 r. W obronie Victoriego zawiązała się konfederacja Dzików, lecz nie poniosła ona porażkę. Po kapitulacji popierającego go Tirensbergu, Vcitorio ponownie zmuszony był uciekać do Herbertii. Powstanie Credzy i rozpad Cesarstwa Gregoriańskiego thumb|left11 maja 1788r na wieść o buncie brygady August Balia'e Credza wkroczył do opuszczonego przez Herbertian Heri i ogłosił akt insurekcji narodowej. Maszerując z 11000 wojska w kierunku Victorii, rozbił on 20 maja pod Seboią korpus gen. Vistora. (W walkach odznaczył się kowal Mihau Elodic). Cztery dni później powstanie rozpoczęło się także w Vanessie, gdzie czołową rolę odegrał Jakub Ossa 17 maja Credza wydał we wsi Lind't uniwersał, znoszący poddaństwo osobiste chłopów, zakazujący ich rugowania z gruntu oraz zmniejszający wymiar pańszczyzny. Sąd Kryminalny w Victorii skazał na śmierć przez powieszenie złapanych w sotlicy targowiczan. 6 lipca siły gregoriańskie poniosły pod wsią Bosio porażkę w walce z wojskami Herbetyjskimi . 2 sierpnia powstanie wybuchło na południu i na połwyspie , co zmusiło Herbertian do wycofania części sił i rezygnacji z zamiaru szturmu Victorii. 10 października po klęsce pod Lind't Credza dostał się do niewoli, zaś naczelnikiem insurekcji został Bon Fallis Niecały miesiąc później (4 XI) wojska herbertyjskie (Suvrim) zdobyły Heri i dokonały tam rzezi ludności. Ostateczny upadek insurekcji nastąpił 29 grudnia 1788 r. W 1789 r. nastąpił rozbiór gregorii przez Hrebertię. . Rok później abdykował August I Dosso (zm. 28 czerwca 1794 r. W Barri). W podpisanej w 1790 r. konwencji Barskiej magnaci herbertyjscy zobowiązały się, że nigdy nie przyczynią się do odbudowy państwa gregoriańskiego. Oświecenie w Gregorii W kulturze oświecenia istotną rolę odgrywała publicystyka polityczna podejmująca problem reform państwa. Dominującym światopoglądem był republikanizm, opowiadający się za wzmocnieniem sejmu (odrzucenie praktyki zrywania obrad) w zamian za ograniczenie prerogatyw monarchy. W tym duchu pisali m.in. Stan Dunin (1720-1794), Edmund Giera (1710-1788), Bosto Rigi (1700-1777), który był też inicjatorem otwarcia Collegium Nobilium w Victorii, oraz Mon Honaj (1750-1824). Zwolennikiem silnej władzy wykonawczej, ale i gwarancji swobód dla poddanych, był natomiast Stan Givon (1755-1831). Literaturę piękną drugiej połowy XVIII w. charakteryzuje doraźnie obliczony dydaktyzm. Wymienić tu należy m.in.. Eldego Bierre przypadki Moniego Sabii, Powrót posła Magnatiego Olariego, twórczość Stana Borysa i F. Konicy. Nowe wzorce propagowały też niektóre czasopisma ("Domoator", wychodzący w l. 1755-94). Myślą racjonalistyczną przepojone są bajki i satyry Kaniego Oslicy, poezja Devida Monici. W dziedzinie wychowania i edukacji doniosłą rolę odegrała Komisja Nauki oraz założona w 1821 r. Szkoła Wojskowa (pierwsza średnia szkoła wojskowa), której dyrektorem został książę Mihau Molov. Wybitnym przykładem dominującej w epoce oświecenia architektury klasycystycznej są Victoriańskie bliźniacze wieże . Wśród malarzy tego okresu wyróżnili się natomiast Marcel Ovega (autor portretów i obrazów historycznych) oraz Jan Norvan (malarz realistycznych scen rodzajowych). Nauki biologiczne reprezentowali szlachcic Don Brais, autor opisu flory gregoriańskiej, astronomię i matematykę zaś Kon Morski. Chemikiem był Jedrej Soma, naukami ekonomicznymi zajmowali się natomiast fizjokraci np, Maks Volski. W dziedzinie historiografii wyróżnił się Adam Nirvana. Niekwestionowanym mecenasem sztuki był książe Edmund Borski animator życia kulturalnego, gospodarz obiadów czwartkowych, inicjator powołania Teatru Historii.thumb|leftNajwiększe akcje niepodległościowe Gregorii zaczęły się w 2010 roku, w Victori gdyż to na czele rewolucji stanął Grzegorz Siepak, chwilowe protesty zamieniły się w thumb|178pxZamieszki ogarniające cały kraj trwały od 23 Stycznia do 13 czerwca 2010r.Wtedy to właśnie podpisano pacta nepodlegi.Pakt thumb|left|160pxNiepodległościowy.Gregoria Odzyskała Niepodległość.Herbertia po tych zamieszkach, doprowadziła się sama do kryzysu, zbanktrutowała, i potwierdziła Upadłość państwa.Gregoria wygrała. thumb|300px|right|Zamieszki w Victorii Maj 2010r Polityka Gregoria jest jednym z pierwszych czlonkowskich państw Sojuszu Socjalistycznych Republik- organizacji międzynarodowej zrzeszające kraje mające na uwadze dobro ludu robotniczo-chłopskiego, Ustrój Republika Gregoriańska jest republiką neohumanistyczną. ,władza należy do ludu i rady technicznej, będącymi władzą ustawodawczą. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje Prezydent Republiki.Parlament jest kontrolowany przez wybraną przez lud Radę Techniczną. thumb Podział administracyjny Gregoria podzielony jest na 5 obwodów -Centralny -Livski -Sejański -Herski -Tirensberski Miejscowości [[Victoria|thumb|left|298px|Victoria z Lotu ptaka]] Stolica Gregorii. Jest największym miastem. Jest też stolicą okręgu centralnego. Położone malowniczo z jednej strony otacza morze południowe a z drugiej pasmo górskie Regeti. left|thumb|268px|Vanessa nocą Vanessa- Miasto Położone w okręgu centralnym jest chyba najpiękniejszym miastem w gregorii.Znajduje się tam wiele kościołów a też najwyższy budenek który osiąga wys.307m thumb|left|Seja Panorama Seja- Trzecie co do wielkości miasto w państwie przeważają tam fabryki dlatego też Seja nazywana jest czarną dziurą gregorii,Najwięcej jest tam elektrowni wodnych,oraz kopalni węgla. thumb|left|260px|Tirensberg Tirensberg-Najmniejsze miasto Gregorii jest 4 razy mniejsze od Victorii.Przed uzyskaniem niepodległości zbierały się tam wojska gregoriańskie.W Tirensbergu przeważa turystyka ponieważ tam występują lasy tropikalne lecz ich powierzchnia jest mała tylko 27km kwadratowych. thumb|left|284px|Heri Heri-Miasto W Południowo Zachodniej części wyspy jest tam największa baza wojskowa w kraju miasto jest bardzo zurbanizowane dorównuje nawet Victorii Lthumb|left|262px|Livaiva-Miasto położone 55 km od Oceanu wschodniego.Jest tam największy stadion Piłkarski w kraju.Miasto posiada najdłuższą ulice 7 km.Jest to Ulica Liva Rey. Miasto to zostało odznaczone Krzyżem Patriotycznym Gregorii II klasy. Sławni Gregoriańczycy thumb|left|82pxJuli e August Balia'e Credza- Dyktator pierwszego Gregoriańskiego powstania niepodległościowego w 1788r Najwyzsze Budynki thumb|left|147px|Gregoria Free Tower 1,Gregoria Free Tower Wysokosć- 338,7m Rok wybudowania- 2008 thumb|left|131px|Liva Sky Tower 2.Liva Sky Tower Wysokość- 301,8m Rok Wybudowania- 2010 thumb|left|205px|Mc Tornado 3.Mc Tornado Wysokość- 256,3m Rok Wybudowania : 2011 Ważniejsze Budynki thumb|left|222px Sala Obrad Parlamentu Gregoriańskiego ' 'thumb|left Willa Prezydencka- Miejsce zamieszkania Prezydenta }thumb|left Zamek Gregoria - Zamek Księcia Valdisa Cerv'i thumb|left Piramida Nieba- Najwyższy i chyba Najwocześniejszy Kościół w V-świecie Stadiony thumb|left Monstrum Arena Pojemność : 301 000 widzów Planowane otwarcie : Listopad 2011 left|thumb thumb|left Seja Stone Arena Pojemność: 55 250 widzów Planowane Otwarcie : Październik 2011 Bagarda Arena Pojemność: 48 000 widzów Planowane Otwarcie: Listopad 2011 thumb|left|168px White Arena Pojemność : 43 000 widzów Planowane Otwarcie : Styczeń 2012 left|thumb|258px thumb|left The Crocodile Arena Pojemność : 37 900 widzów Planowane Otwarcie: Styczeń 2012 Livia Arena Pojemność: 32 000 widzów Infrastruktura thumb|left Metro VV- Linia Metra Łącząca dwa blikso położone siebie miasta Victorię i Vanessę.Szybkość linia osiąga 140km/h thumb|left 'Koleje Gregoriańskie- '''Pociągi Narodowe, łączące wszystkie Miasta.Szybkość lini osiąga 190km/h left|thumb '''Drogi Szybkiego Ruchu- 'Łączą wszystkie miasta Gregorii.Maksymalna prędkość na tych drogach to 160km/h thumb|left|230px 'Fabryka Samochodów Osobowych SAVIO - '''Największa Fabryka Samochodów w kraju.W rok wyjedzie z niej niemalże 40mln samochodów. thumb|left '''Wydobywanie rop'y- To tym czym Gregoria żywi się najbardziej, takich platform na naszych morzach znajduję się 12.Jest to największy Przemysł w Gregorii Konflikty Zbrojne Czarne Półrocze- Gregoriańskie zbroje akty niepodległościowe w 2010r wojna domowa trwała od stycznia do czerwca 2010r. '''Powstanie Herbertyjskie - '''Powstanie Herbertian, była to próba odzyskania Gregorii, i przywrócenie dawnej Herbertii Gospodarka Produkt Krajowy na głowę mieszkańca w Gregorii wynosi 17 554 RGG, po zmierzeniu parytetem siły nabywczej 26 525 RGG. Bezrobocie na koniec września 2011r wyniosło 11,8%. Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Gregoria